rockfandomcom_gl-20200214-history
Grunge
A música grunge (temén coñecida como son Seattle) é un xénero de rock alternativo inspirado polo hardcore punk, o heavy metal e o indie rock. O grunge foi creado a mediados dos anos 80 por bandas do estado de Washington, particularmente da área de Seattle. Converteuse nun éxito comercial na primeira metade da década de 1990, gracias principalmente á edición dos álbumes Nevermind de Nirvana e Ten de Pearl Jam. O xénero está fortemente asociado coa chamada Xeración X, xa que o auxe do xénero e o uso do termo xeneracional son contemporáneos. Características A música grunge está xeralmente caracterizada por guitarras "suxas", fortes riffs e percusión pesada. O son "suxo" é resultado tanto polo uso común de pesada distorsión e de guitarra, como dun cambio estilístico á hora de tocar punk rock. O grunge implica tempos máis lentos e armonías disonantes que xeralmente non se atopan no punk. As letras falan de temas semellantes como alienamento social, apatía ou un desexo de liberdade. Están normalmente cheas de angustia e temas como a cólera, frustración, medo, depresión e adición a drogas son a cotío exploarados nas cancións grunge. O lirismo ten semellanza ao do punk e a percepción da xeración X. Un grande número de factores poden influenciar a estas letras. Moitas músicos do grunge e fans amosaban un xeral desencanto co estado da sociedade e disconformidade cos prexuízos sociais. Eles foron a miúdo identificados como slackers (a tradución literal podería ser gandul, e refírese a un mozo con falta de motivación) e o uso das drogas estaba extendido entre eles. Tamén moitos músicos grunge comezaron as súas carreiras na súa adolescencia ou mocidade, entón os sentimentos de angustia eran comúns. Sen embargo, non todas as cancións grunge trataron eses temas: O tema satírico de Nirvana "In Bloom" é un claro exemplo de unha omposición en clave humorística. De feito, moitos temas grunge están cheos dun escuro ou divertido sentido do humor tamén (por exemplo, os temas de Mudhoney "Touch Me, I'm Sick" ou Tad's "Stumblin' Man"), aínda que a miúdo pasaba inadvertido polo gran público. O humor no grunge soía satirizar ao glam metal (por exemplo, "Big Dumb Sex" de Soundgarden) e outras formas do rock que eran populares durante os anos 80. Os concertos grunge eran coñecidos por ser actuacións moi enérxicas. As bandas evitaban as presentacións complexas, que grupos doutros xéneros, como o heavy metal, soían facer; con espectáculo de luces, pirotecnia e outros efectos visuais. Polo contrario, as bandas actuaban como calquera banda local, usando só os seus instrumentos e voces e a súa propia presencia como efectos visuais. Sen embargo os concertos tiñan un certo nivel de interactividade. Os fans e músicos participaban por igual na actuación, ao estar o público moi cerca do escenario, permitindo tal interacción. Orixe do termo grunge , considerado o creador do termo "grunge"]]A palabra grunge significa "suxo" ou "porquería". Mark Arm, o vocalista da banda de Seattle Green River (e posteriormente Mudhoney), é considerado o primeiro en usar o termo "grunge" para describir o estilo. Arm usou a palabra en 1981, despois de adoptar o nome baixo o cal se fixo famoso. Como Mark McLaughlin, escribiu unha carta a un fanzine de Seattle, chamado Desperate Times, criticando á súa propia banda, Mr. Epp and the Calculations, dicindo que era "Pure grunge! Pure noise! Pure shit!" (pura porquería! puro ruído! pura merda!). Clark Humphrey, que editaba o Desperate Times, citou esta carta como o primeiro uso do termo para referirse a unha banda de Seattle, e menciona que Bruce Pavitt, do selo Sub Pop, popularizou o termo como unha etiqueta musical en 1987–88, usándoo en varias ocasións para describir á banda de Arm Green River. Un dos primeiros catálogos da Sub Pop de 1986 describía o EP de debut de Green River como "ultra-loose GRUNGE that destroyed the morals of a generation". Historia Raices e influencias O son grunge surxe en parte debido ao illamento de Seattle doutras esceas musicais. Como destacou Jonathan Poneman, do selo Sub Pop, "Seattle foi o exemplo perfecto dunha cidade secundaria cunha activa escena musical que foi completamente ignorada polos medios estadounidenses, fixados en Los Angeles e New York". O grunge evoluiu da escea punk rock local, e estivo inspirado por bandas coma The Fartz, The U-Men, 10 Minute Warning, The Accused e The Fastbacks. Adiccionalmente, o lento, pesado e pantanoso estilo de The Melvins foi unha significativa influencia no son do grunge. Fóra do noroeste, un bo número de artistas e esceas musicais influenciaron ao grunge. Bandas de rock alternativo do noreste dos Estados Unidos, incluíndo Sonic Youth, Pixies e Dinosaur Jr., foron importantes influenzas para o xénero. Através do seu patrocinio de bandas de Seattle, Sonic Youth involuntariamente alimentou a escea grunge, e reforzou ferozmente as actitudes dos seus músicos. A influencia dos Pixies en Nirvana foi sinalada por Kurt Cobain, que comentou nunha entrevista á Rolling Stone que el "conecteu coa banda tan fortemente que debería tocar na mesma". O uso de Nirvana dos "verses suaves e estribillos duros" dos Pixies popularizou a súa aproximación estilística tanto ao grunge como a outros subxéneros do rock alternativo. Aparte das súas raíces mo punk rock e no rock alternativo, moitas bandas de grunge foron igualmente influenciadas polo heavy metal de principios dos anos 70. Clinton Heylin, author de Babylon's Burning: From Punk to Grunge, cita a Black Sabbath coma "quizais a principal influenza pre-punk da escea noroeste". Category:Xéneros